


Starship Captain, Part VII: U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E (2372 and onwards)

by mrpicard



Series: Starship Captain [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Luc and the Enterprise-E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_2372_  
_San Francisco, Earth_

 

 

Jean-Luc had no hope for his future in Starfleet- despite being cleared of all charges the fact remained that he had lost two ships, one of them the flagship.  
  
He sighed softly and then looked out of the window of his apartment. For a moment, he found himself enjoying the rather breathtaking sight of the city's skyline - and then his mind quickly reminded him that all this was nothing compared to the sight that had greeted him when he had looked out of the window in his quarters aboard the Enterprise.  
  
But then, nothing was like it had been before, and would never be so again.  
  
One thing, however, was certain, at least to Jean-Luc: He would never be allowed anywhere near a command chair again.


	2. Chapter 2

_2372_  
_San Francisco Fleet Yards_  
_Orbital Office Complex_  


 

"I'll make this brief, Captain Picard. You are our number one choice for the command chair of the Enterprise-E. She's yours - if you want her."  
  
Jean-Luc stared at the admiral who had summoned him to her office. "I don't understand."  
  
"What's there to understand?" she asked, a hint of impatience in her voice. "The Federation needs a flagship, and that flagship needs a captain. Also, the Sovereign class is the latest we've got in both technology and ship design. The Borg threat is still very real, and we need to defend ourselves."  
  
Jean-Luc bit his lower lip - the _Borg_...  
  
The admiral's face changed from mildly annoyed to sympathetic. "Sorry, Captain. I know you of all people are aware of the threat the Borg represent. And I'm sure you've already heard the whole story behind the Sovereign class anyway, so… what do you say to the offer?"  
  
"What about my senior officers?"  
  
"They have all expressed a strong desire to serve under your command again, so, if you approve, they will all be assigned to the Enterprise-E; except for Lieutenant Commander Worf, who has already left for Deep Space Nine."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded slowly, his mind racing. 

Another ship...!

Another command...!

"Captain?"  
  
"Sorry, Admiral." Jean-Luc cleared his throat and tugged his uniform jacket into place. "I accept."


	3. Chapter 3

_2372_  
_San Francisco Fleet Yards_

 

 

 

The color of her hull was an odd mix of silver, white and gray. It made her look amazing, like a bright beacon of hope in the vast darkness of space.

Her color was not the only amazing thing about her, however: Her warp nacelles were a perfect match for her sleek saucer section - she had been made to glide through space like a speed boat through water.  
  
She was... _perfect_.  
  
Jean-Luc moved even closer to the window of the small shuttlecraft that was carrying him to her and reached out his hand in a vain attempt to touch her.  
  
She was his.  
  
And he was already hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_2379_  
_U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E_  
_Captain's Quarters_

 

 

 

Jean-Luc ran his hands over the smooth surface of his ready room desk, still surprised that it had actually remained in one piece during the battle with Shinzon.  
  
This time he had not lost his ship - but he had lost something else instead: A very close friend.  
  
' _He sacrificed himself so that I could live. Why? He was an android. He would have outlived all of us._ '  
  
He looked at the framed picture on his desk that he had just put there. It had been taken seven years ago on the day on which he had assumed command of the Enterprise-E, and it showed him and his senior officers on the bridge, all of them eager to get out into space again.  
  
And now?

Things would be quite different, and not only because of Data's death: Beverly had left for Starfleet Medical, and Will and Deanna were gone as well since Will had finally been given his own command and had, of course, taken his new wife with him.

Jean-Luc smiled - he was happy for all three of them. Moving on was part of life in Starfleet, and he knew that he had been exceptionally lucky to be able to serve with the same senior officers for such a long time. Not many captains ever got to experience such a strong bond of friendship and family, and he was grateful that it had happened to him.  
  
He slowly stood up from his chair, walked to a nearby shelf and looked at what was on it: The small starship that he had gotten when he had been four years old.  
  
He had always had it with him, no matter what ship he had been on. He had run back to his quarters aboard the Stargazer in order to get it after he had already given the order to abandon the ship, and he had immediately looked for it after the crash-landing of the Enterprise-D's saucer section - and had been very relieved to find it on the floor, still intact.  
  
It was a survivor, like he was, and it was what had made him interested in becoming what he was now - and what he would always want to be:  
  
A starship captain.


End file.
